


3 am contemplations

by Anonymous



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Chinen Miya-centric, Hurt No Comfort, Yk yk basic angst things u might expect, also nonbinary miya, i love nonbinary miya, im sorry if theres any spelling mistakes, not beta read we die like adam (which is hopefully very soon), they/them pronouns for miya, this is mostly abt the whole reki and langa fight thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Miya centric angst abt their feelings towards Reki and Langa's fallout
Kudos: 20
Collections: anonymous





	3 am contemplations

Miya had never been much of a heavy sleeper, but they weren't exactly a light sleeper either. Laying on their bed surrounded by their favorite stuffed animals was usually just about enough to send the black-haired middle schooler off to dreamland, especially after a long day of training with their coaches or studying for upcoming tests.

But today nothing felt normal.

Staring at their ceiling in the dark Miya relayed all of the things that had happened today, from Langa winning Joe to Cherry getting slammed in the face by Adam. They winced just thinking about it again. But among all of the things that have taken place, Miya noticed Reki still had not shown up to 'S' with Langa how he used to.

They were going to follow Shadow's advice and just let Langa and Reki fix whatever was going on between them but Miya couldn't help the feeling of a rock lodging itself right into their gut. This entire situation felt familiar, a little too familiar. 

Watching their friends fight and break apart hurt Miya a lot more than than what they liked to let on and as much as they hated to admit Miya would be lying if they said they weren't starting to get scared. Just the thought of Reki never returning back to his friends, to them, made their chest tighten even more. 

Reki was the very first person to have reached out to them, talked to them, and stood up for them since their previous friends left them behind and along the way, Miya ended up finding themselves a new a friend group to have fun with that actually treated them like a person. Even if they told themselves they weren't going to let anybody in their walls so history wouldn't repeat itself, they made an exception just for Reki. A last desperate attempt at making friends. If things went wrong this time, Miya would be sure to lock up their gates forever.

But still, tears welled up as thoughts of being alone swirled in their mind. The soul-crushing feeling of having everybody fix their eyes on you from below but nobody there to touch within reaching distance made Miya's consciousness go to dark places. Maybe Miya really was meant to be alone. Maybe the reason every single relationship in their life went to shit was because they were the issue. If everything that Miya touched turned black how would it be okay that they still hung around at the expense of everybody else's wellbeing? Its not fair.

Turning on their side Miya quickly wiped off any remaining tears as they clutched a small cat plushie on their side. They knew that their rationalizing was stupid and that the conclusion they had come to was a complete reach. After all, Miya wasn't even directly involved in Reki and Langa's dispute but who else were they supposed to take their anger out on? Plus, they're sure a small break from attending 'S' never hurt anybody, I mean Reki was taking one too. The tournament would also probably be postponed until Langa got his board fixed so it didn't really matter whether they were there or not anyway. Closing his eyes, Miya only felt more dread pool in their gut as the rock in their stomach got heavier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi its 2 am and i wrote this all in 1 full swing sorry it its short i just rlly needed to get this out of my system maybe ill write something longer and more in detail later on, but for now i shall sleep


End file.
